The proposed research concerns interactions between DNA and the proteins involved in the replication and morphogenesis of filamentous bacteriophages, and the proteins regulating structure and function in eukaryotic chromosomes. To be sought is knowledge of the structures of multisubunit-protein-DNA complexes, with emphasis on the chemical groups critically involved in binding and knowledge of the kinetics and thermodynamics of the formation of such complexes. The methods will be analytical centrifugation, ultraviolet absorption and circular dichroism, light scattering, chemical modification, and electron microscopy. The research also concerns the behavior of macromolecules in solution. The size, shape, and solution dynamics of proteins, nucleic acids, and nucleoproteins will be studied by various physical techniques. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "Transition from Noncooperative to Cooperative and Selective Binding of Histone H1 to DNA." M. Renz and L.A. Day (1976) Biochemistry 15, 3220-3228. Length and dipole moment of TMV by laser signal-averaging transient electric birefringence. J. Newman and H.L. Swinney (1976) Biopolymers 15, 301-315.